


Year of the Pig

by PeregrineGoddess



Series: mcsm tales [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraft Story Mode- Fandom
Genre: F! Jesse, F/M, Female Jesse, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Its more like Jesse with a red streak in her hair though, Jesskas - Freeform, Just because I adore that, Lukesse - Freeform, M! Jesse, M/M, Male Jesse - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Red hairpin Jesse, Red suspenders Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineGoddess/pseuds/PeregrineGoddess
Summary: A one shot for both versions of Jesse with the iconic blond scribe, aka LukasHappy New Year!! 🥂🎉🎊🎆✨🎇





	1. Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a New Year's party and the whole gang's there  
> But before they go to the after party aka chilling at where the order hangs and snack. Jesse wants to start off 2019 the best way he knows possible.

" **JESSE**!"

The brunet whips his head in the direction of the familiar male voice, spotting a pale black haired beared older male, his hair put up in a man bun, brown eyes gleaming with glee as he moves throughout the crowd to the glass walls where it's less crowded and the air is more breathable. Jesse smiles at his friend, unphased by his boisterous behavior. "Hey, Ivor. Are you and Harper enjoying yourself?"

"Most certainly! But I'm here for you dear boy, why are you all by yourself?"

Jesse absentmindedly runs his fingers through his tousled wavy curls, bright emerald green eyes glowing in the colorful lights. "Lukas went to talk to Aiden, he's still trying to make up for what he did five years ago, well, almost six in like thirty minutes." Ivor nodded in understanding, "Well-"

Suddenly an older dark-skinned woman approaches, silver-white hair and dark brown eyes, she puts a hand on Ivor's shoulder who suddenly perks up more in delight, a stupid grin meeting his lips when she kisses his cheek. Jesse gags comedically, causing two different reactions from the couple. "Hello to you too, Jesse." Harper muses while Ivor scoffs, offended. "Hey Harper, having any fun?" Harper hums in response but frowns slightly. "But I prefer it less crowded."

Jesse laughs a bit, "I think we all do." The lightly tanned male taps his fingers softly on the glass of champagne that he forgot he was holding, looking around frowning, its been a good fifteen minutes of the three talking. "Have you guys seen Lukas by any chance? He should've been back by now." Harper shakes her head, "Sorry Jess, last time I saw him was with you and well, it's hard to see anyone in this crowd."

Jesse sighs in defeat, "Noted, fair point." His eyes move to a smaller younger tan male, black crazy hair, glasses and brown eyes, attempting to push through the wave of people. "Je-Jesse!" He moves to greet the male, who's clearly winded from the efforts, "Radar, hey, yoouuu having fun..?" Radar pushes up his glasses, his voice more high pitched than a typical male his age. "Well- It's kinda crowded and loud?"

"That's what usually happens at parties like these, Radar."

"I agree with you on that one pipsqueak."

Jesse turns to look at Harper, a sheepish smile now gracing his features, Ivor looking a bit rather agitated with the number of people now. "Well, we'll leave you alone Jesse, good luck with finding Lukas."

"Thanks, Harper."

He watches the two weave through the people, blinking when suddenly he can't even spot them after a few feet. "Well Harper was right, it really is crowded in here. Kinda reminds me when I and my friends were trying to track Ivor down at EnderCon." He sighs fondly at the memories. " **WHAT**?!" Jesse looks to Radar, pausing as he raises his voice a bit. "I said-"

" **I CAN'T HEAR YOU**."

Jesse sighs and maneuvers the shorter male towards the glass door, as they move onto the balcony. Radar blinks cheeks a bit pink as he then looks to Jesse. "What did you say, sir?" Jesse waved the topic away, smiling. "Just something about old times. Anywho, what's up Radar?" For a moment he looked dumbfounded then his expression brightened. "Oh! Petra left to hang out with Jack and Nurm and Axel and Olivia left too back to hang out where the Order always meets. They were thinking after party over there?"

Jesse placed his free hand on his hip, grinning, "Sounds like a plan!"

"Great! Uh, I'll go tell them right away! And if you don't mind, sir, I was gonna go hang out with them-" 

"Knock yourself out, I'll see you guys there." 

Radar nodded, grinning as he moved through the door, keeping it open as he shouted, "Happy New Year sir!"

Jesse waved, as he leaned against the railing. "Happy New Year Radar!"

" **WHAT**?!"

A snort, Jesse waved him away, "Go!"

Taking the gesture he nodded and hurried off, struggling through the crowd. Jesse sighed, turning around as he leaned over the railing, the cool crisp winter breeze brushing against his face. He turned towards a group of four, "Hey, do you guys know what time it is?" The only male in the group piped up in response, "Five minutes 'till midnight."

"Thanks."

The stranger then blinked in sudden realization, "Hey you're THE Jesse!" That earned an amused smile from the male. "The one and only."

"Oh man-!"

"Jesse!"

The twenty-two-year-old hero turned to the voice he had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity. The previous male had piped down but they now whispered in hushed voices. "Lukas! Annddd Aiden...'Sup?"

The lighter male with slicked back sleek golden locks and gray-blue eyes opens his mouth only for the brunet male with the short texturized haircut and moss colored eyes to respond to the question directed at him. "I and Lukas were just talking, plans n stuff, but uh, I'll leave you two. Happy New Year, Jesse."

"Yeah you too, Aiden." Jesse called, watching the former ocelot retreat inside before his gaze met Lukas'. "So..."

"So..."

"Productive night?"

"So far, look, Jesse, I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting that long."

Jesse shook his head, smiling as he twisted the stem of his glass between his fingers, "You're fine, Lukas. You know I would wait for you even in the afterlife." His cheeks heated up, mumbling out the last few words, looking at his feet. Lukas smiled, face growing hot, as he took his chin in his hand, making their gazes meet. "I know, Jess, and I would wait forever for you and besides, either way, I'll always be by your side, except like, if you go actual evil, not Admin Romeo evil." A flustered laugh left his lips, "I promise I won't intentionally be an overpowered asshole then." Lukas grinned, "Good." The two snapped out of their trance when the crowd started counting down, " **FIVE**!"

"Let's make this one better than the surprise mistletoe, yeah?"

" **FOUR**!"

"Obviously, wouldn't want to embarrass you again."

" **THREE**!!!"

"I'm pretty sure you were the tomato, Jesse."

" **TWO**!!"

"Last I called, you were the one hiding your face."

" **ONE**!"

"Like you weren't hiding away either."

" **ZERO**!"

The duo exhaled, smiling like dorks at each other.

"Happy New Year Jesse."

Jesse snorted and only pulled the blond in by the face for a kiss, oblivious to the cold by this point. After a couple seconds, the two parted, to say the very least they looked absolutely smitten with one another.

"Happy New Year to you too, handsome."

The two clinked their glasses before pouring the rosé champagne down their throats, setting it down as they passed by a table, Jesse leading Lukas by the hand as they made their way through the disappearing crowd. Jesse looked around before opening a door to a small supply closet, moving to block the door with a small but sturdy shelf before practically throwing himself at the slightly taller male. "Oof-"

"Didn't damage anything did I?"

Lukas gave the other a look, before letting out a blunt, "No." Jesse gave him a boyish grin before he kissed his nose. "Good." Before connecting their lips again, this time rougher than the previous kiss, their tongues dancing with one another, their touches rough but full of love and lust,  pulling their clothes off each other. Jesse's fingers delicately caressing his skin, letting himself get heaved upwards, tracing designs into his flesh, before burying his face into the crook of his neck, making sure to mark up his skin.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"What time is it?"

Lukas exhaled softly, fixing his hair that was more noticeable a mess than Jesse's, a thin sheet of sweat covering the two. "One thirty, why?" Jesse jolted and groans, "Because everyone wanted to hang for a bit." Lukas narrowed his eyes a bit before blinking, "Well then let's hurry up." Moving to put on the rest of his clothes, attempting to cover up the blotches that covered his neck and throat. Granted there were more markings on his collarbone and the front of his torso as well claw marks on his back, but his clothes thankfully covered said markings while Jesse was blessed with his marks barely peeking out of the collar of his dress shirt. Jesse raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you, Elvis?" He scoffed, moving to flatten the collar of his dress shirt and jacket down, peering at his jawline. "Besides you got some you're gonna have to explain no matter how much you try to hide it." Lukas scowled playfully at the other, "I'm gonna get you back."

"I'm sure you will."

Moving the shelf out of the way, the two flicked off the light and slipt out only a couple of people remaining in the building, the duo walked towards the stairs, moving to the first level and out of the door, and into the street, fireworks still going off and people shouting and whooping in delight as they partied in their own homes, Lukas and Jesse brushing shoulders as they walked side by side.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

" **JESSE**! **LUKAS**!"

Jesse grins at the familiar ginger, light brown eyes shining. "Hey, Petra! Is everyone still here?" Petra grins and punches both males in the arms causing pained whines from both. "That's for making us wait **TWO** **HOURS**. Fortunately, yes. We're all still here. Hope you brought something as a peace offering though." Lukas rubbed at his arm but grinned up at her. "Of course we have."

"You're all lucky Lukas is amazing in the kitchen."

"I'm sure he is but how does that affect us exactly?"

It takes Jesse a couple seconds for him to catch on, while Lukas' face grows pink immediately after the words come out. "Wait- Hey! **NO**! That's not what I- You know what I meant!" Jesse's ears grow hot and he ignores his friend's grin and laughs, dragging Lukas inside. 

Expected, he finds them all lounging, in comfy clothes, their formal attire ditched after they left the party. Snacks and drinks on the coffee table, Olivia resting against Axel on one of the couches, everyone either on the floor or couches. Jack tells them about one of his 'epic adventures'. Axel turns his head towards the entrance.

"Hey!" He squints at the suspicious marks on Lukas' neck, "You two..." Everyone turns to the two men, "I hope you got more snacks." Olivia pipes up as Jesse drops down the two steps while Lukas moves to set the cookies, that was probably actually made by angels down. "Yeah, some of us actually didn't have 'time' to 'snack' on the way here." Jesse, who had grabbed a bottle of water choked, sputtering on the liquid. "Leave them alone, Axel!" The black haired dark-skinned female elbows the black haired pale skinned massive male who surprisingly grunts painfully, their brown eyes in a brief quarrel before Axel averts his gaze and goes back to focusing on his lounging.

Jesse wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, wheezing softly as he looks to Lukas patting his back gently, smiling, his dress coat hanging over the back of one of the couches that is thankfully free for the two to lounge on, Petra hoping down the stairs. "There are some **HUGE** fireworks going on out there, guys."

"Courtesy of **BOOM** Town." Axel hums proudly, earning a snort from Olivia. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Radar who is engrossed in Jack's tale and spilling out five million questions a second pause to peer out the window. "Wow." He breathes. "It's so sparkly!" Nurm hums in agreement, Jack looks to the window. "You got that right kid." He watches, admiring the colorful bursts before suddenly, to catch the attention of everyone in the room he says loudly, "Glad you made it in time though because I was just getting to the scariest part!"

Radar squeaks and Nurm lets out a warbled chuckle, Olivia, Axel and Petra leaning in intently. Lukas who was leaning against the arm of the couch, rubbing circles in Jesse's hand with his thumb, even looks like he's clearly interested as well. Jesse looks to their hands and then to Lukas who side-eyes him briefly, a smile growing, giving his hand a little squeeze. Jesse sighs in content, snuggling against him as he takes in his friends and the moment before them. 

 _Yeah...This is gonna be the best year ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading cool cats!  
> The next chapter will be featuring Female! Jesse with our dear beloved Lukas!


	2. Another Year, Another Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse doesn't spend the New Year the way she exactly wanted, luckily she's got a familiar teammate there for company.

Jesse puffed out as she set yet another loaded box down, straightening her back out in discomfort, tucking a few dark brown strands behind her ear. Letting out a soft sigh, the tan young heroine started to unpack the box. After the destruction of Champion City, Jesse offered a helping hand in rebuilding the place since, well, no one deserved to have their home blown up, their people ruthlessly massacred and being unable to do anything but watch. To say the very least, Stella had taken advantage of Jesse's offer, meaning Jesse leaving Radar to look after Beacon Town for weeks straight, while she helped around with the neighboring city.

Thankfully her friends had been kind enough to help and even keep her company as much as possible, which by this rate was the only thing keeping Jesse sane. "Well, I think that's the last of it for this area." Lukas strained out, setting the several boxes from his load down, looking to the brunette leader who rested on her knees. A snort left her but nonetheless smiling at her blond teammate. "Thanks, Lukas, again. You don't have to keep doing all of this."

"You're not wrong there. I could be chilling with my ocelot, Dewey, and my horse, Rosé or writing, or baking or even-"

"Alright, I get it, helping Stella isn't the funniest way to spend your time."

Lukas smiled, grayish blue eyes glimmering. "Way to put it lightly."

Jesse scoffed, moving to start unpacking her set of boxes, "Yeah well, the Romeo incident happened back in late summer, early fall? It's the middle of winter, its almost been half a year. I don't think any of us expected for my entire life to be dedicated to her. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm willing to help, but, this is a **LOT**."

Lukas chuckled as he began to unpack the boxes, "Yeah, well, look at the bright side. I'm here, so you won't crash and burn."

"Part of me wishes that I would, but I appreciate it, Lukas." Her tired and subtly irritated expression turns into a tired appreciative smile, "I bet the guys are having a blast tonight though-"

"Sure, doing what they do, which is Axel and Olivia with their towns, Radar covering for you and well, the only one who's having fun is probably Petra who's still out and about adventuring."

Jesse blinks before exhaling, "Nevermind then." She folds the empty box down, moving it to the flat stack of boxes. "So, any new year resolutions you wanna announce before the year begins in like...Seven minutes?"

Lukas paused, thinking before he moved onto the next box. "Well, continue to settle down, finish my writings...I mean don't get me wrong, going on six years of adventuring was the best, but, we're gonna be twenty-three sometime in twenty nineteen and I'd like to have a mellow and normal life for a bit, y'know? I know you're attempting to as well and then there's Petra-"

"I know what you mean Lukas, besides Beacon Town didn't take as big of a hit as Champion City did. We're all collected and we've managed to grab our bearings but, a hero in residence gots to do what a hero in residence gots to do."

Lukas nods thoughtfully, "Understandable." The hero paused to look towards the window, fireworks going off, hundreds of voices in sync outside counting down. Jesse turned to the window as well, mindlessly twirling her fingers through her hair, not noticing the shuffle of feet towards her.

"Jesse?"

"Mhm?"

"Happy New Year."

She looks up to him, smiling gently, "Happy New Year to you too Lukas." Looking down when he reaches for her hands, bringing them to his lips. "You know, I think one of the best decisions in my life was moving into Beacon Town."

Jesse averts her gaze, watching their feet, cheeks heating up, biting on her lower lip a bit. A goofy smile creeps up onto her face, voice sweet, "And the best decision in my life was befriending you five, six years ago when our lives as adventurers started."

The taller male gives her a fond smile, and brushes some hair out of her face with one hand, "Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"You know there's nothing more than I want that for you to be safe and happy, and I worry about you a lot...I...I love you, Jesse."

Butterflies invade her stomach and a stupid grin forms despite the ache in her cheeks, she meets his eyes. "I love you too Lukas." The blond smiles more, softly exhaling as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, he leans in to meet her lips, connecting, their touches are gentle and cautious, careful and loving.

"Dude! Jesse!"

The two quickly separate, flustered equally as they fix their appearances and clear their throats. Jesse does a doubletake once she notices the fit blonde, blue-eyed girl to be Nell. "Nell? What are you-?"

"There's this crazy _white pumpkin_ dude demanding you like they're threatening the townspeople!"

The duo exchange a look, "Did you say, ' _white pumpkin_ '?"

"Yeah-!"

"No offense but I thought she would've been dead Jesse."

Lukas' lips twitch, puzzled and concerned, looking between Nell and Jesse. Who simply brushes her overalls off before turning to Lukas, determined. "Well, it looks like its time to write the next chapter."

With that, she starts to rush after Nell who had taken the cue, "You coming, Lukas?"

"Of course I am- Hey wai' a second, that's **MY** line!" Lukas squints, mock mortification and betrayal in his face and tone. Jesse grins, head peeking through the entrance, "Didn't see your name on it! Now C'mon! New Year, New day, New adventure!" Her voice fades as she retreats after her friend.

Lukas gives a brief glance around at their progress before grinning and running after the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! I really appreciate it! It's been a while since I wrote.  
> Ironically it really is the year of the pig  
> So this is a sign that I'll be focusing on mcsm fics this year  
> I'll be finishing my Michean one-shots and starting a series of mcsm  
> If there's any ideas you had or mcsm ships you wanted to see me write, comment down below!  
> Until next time, stay safe and purrfect my kitties! 😸


End file.
